Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Chapter 050
"Aster Phoenix!!", known as "Edo Phoenix!!" in the Japanese version is the fiftieth chapter of the ''Yu-Gi-Oh! GX'' manga. It was first printed in Japanese in the V Jump magazine and in English in the Shonen Jump magazine. Both of which were printed in volume 7 of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX graphic novels afterwards. Summary At the command of Syrus, Chazz's "Burning Dragon" destroys Jim's "Alligator Token", reducing his and Axel's Life Points to zero. Dr. Crowler announces Chazz and Syrus as the winners, and the students cheer that Syrus finished the Americans, and they've beaten them again. Jaden, Alexis and Bastion cheer. Jesse Anderson remarks that his fellow students lost too. He comments that these Japanese kids aren't bad, and that this is getting interesting. Adrian Gecko scornfully thinks that the Tag Duels are nothing more than 'party games', wondering how he's expected to show his real strength in a Duel where his partner's skills control whether he wins or loses. He thinks that he'd never lose on his own, and all of the American Academy students think that they'll pay them back for the Tag-Duel when they Duel one-on-one. Jaden cheers Syrus, telling him that he was awesome, and now they've whipped the American Academy twice in a row. Alexis compliments Chazz as being amazing as always. Chazz takes the compliment at face value, and tells Jaden not to lose, as he's the only Duelist left. Jaden tells Chazz that he's got it. Syrus tells Jaden to win them another one as Jaden puts on his Duel Disk - and then realizes that his opponent isn't here. Crowler smirks as he notes this, much to Jaden's dismay. Alexis suggests that he Duel one of the American students already present, though she seems to regret speaking up after Jaden gets excited again. Crowler reluctantly agrees, and Jaden asks the Americans which one will Duel him. Before they can answer, a helicopter flies at low altitude over them, and its occupant laughs, commenting that they've already started the exchange battle. In the Academy building, Chancellor Sheppard comments that he's arrived, while Principal MacKenzie remains silent. Jaden angrily yells after the helicopter, calling what the pilot did dangerous, but Crowler interrupts, revealing that Jaden's opponent has arrived. Alexis wonders what he's like, and Crowler responds that they'll soon find out. Jaden asks Crowler if he knows, and Crowler states that of course he does, while Adrian snorts in the background. In the Academy building, Atticus Rhodes comments that the final American has made his entrance a day late, and wonders what sort of Duelist he is. Their Duel Academy has won two rounds of the Tag Duel, so the American Academy can't afford to lose another one. Zane Truesdale points out that the World Tournament was held in Korea the previous day, and the Pro Duelist who won it has another persona as an eighteen-year-old student. Atticus realizes who he's talking about, agreeing that it has to be him. He comments that with another big shot on campus, their winning streak might just be shut down. Reggie MacKenzie waits at the helipad, and welcomes the occupant to Duel Academy. She tells Aster Phoenix that it's been a while, and he greets her warmly, observing that she's in Japan too. She explains that she's on a short-term exchange, and changes the subject, congratulating Aster for his tournament win the previous day. Aster thanks her, and she asks him if they should go. Aster agrees, pulling his suitcase behind him, admitting that he didn't think that he'd get roped into a student exchange battle. Reggie agrees with a laugh. Aster decides to treat it as a break from the world tournament, but Reggie points out that it may not be very restful for him. Aster comments that if she's saying that, he'll be able to have a little fun. Reggie agrees, suggesting that he enjoy himself as a student instead of as a pro. Aster agrees, stating that he'll be sure to do that. He then comments that there's something different about Reggie; she's not as prickly as she used to be, and is more like the old Reggie again, when she was little. Reggie muses that if Aster says it, it must be true. She wonders if he's right, but she knows that something vanished inside her back in the Abandoned Dorm, in front of Jaden and Ms. Hibiki. She remembers being told that she lost her memory, and wonders what memories she lost, though she thinks that there's a part of her that doesn't want to remember. For some reason she thinks those memories have something to do with her father, that monster... Her eyes go wide as she realizes what she just said. As soon as the students see Aster, they immediately begin cheering. Alexis is shocked, while Bastion says that it's really him. Even Chazz is surprised to see Aster. Zane comments that it was Aster Phoenix, but Atticus is angrily distracted by the fact that Aster left his luggage with Reggie. Zane doesn't seem to understand Atticus' response. Mr. Samejima comments that he knew it; the students are going nuts. Tragoedia thinks to himself that with this, everything is in place, and now he should savour this "Game." Predictably though, Jaden has absolutely no idea who Aster is, much to the shock of his friends. Jaden thinks that he gets it; Aster's wearing a suit, but he's an American Academy student, isn't he. Alexis tries to deny it, then realizes that that's true, though more importantly he's a Pro Duelist. Jaden is shocked, ending up pointing at Aster, and promptly being reprimanded for doing so by Bastion. Bastion explains that Aster took the Pro Test the previous year under the recommendation of Mr. MacKenzie, the principal of the American Academy. Aster got the top score and passed with flying colours, remaining a student, but also acting as an active Pro. Bastion points out that Aster is a top Duelist featured in lots of Duel Magazines, and Alexis wonders how Jaden hasn't heard of him. Bastion begs Jaden to switch with him, but Jaden refuses, pointing out that Bastion's already Dueled today, and he hasn't. Dr. Crowler announces that as a result of the coin toss, Aster will begin the Duel. Bastion is still jealous of Jaden, and Alexis points out that today's not his only chance to Duel Aster. Aster thinks that the American Academy is already down by two losses, and he can't let them lose a third; not as an American Academy student. Jaden is excited to be up against a Pro Duelist for his first Duel using his new Deck. Bastion admits that he's looking forward to the Duel in a way, and Alexis agrees. Chazz reveals that the two Duelists both use "Heroes", and the Duel begins. Aster draws, Summoning "Vision Hero Minimum Ray" in Defense Position and ending his turn. Jaden is both shocked and thrilled to see a "HERO", and draws, then Summons "Masked Hero Inferno". Bastion and Alexis are shocked to see a "Masked Hero" rather than the usual "Elemental Heroes", and even Chazz is taken aback, though Syrus, who had known about the change beforehand, just grins. Aster remarks that Jaden's a "HERO" user too, and Jaden suggests that they see whose "HEROes" survive, his or Aster's. He attacks "Minimum Ray" with "Inferno", destroying it and ending his turn. Aster draws, Summons "Mirage Magician" in Attack Position, and Sets a card to end his turn. Jaden is surprised to see a weak monster in Attack Position, knowing that Aster wants him to attack, though he notes the danger of Aster's Set card. He Summons "Masked Hero Bassols" in Attack Position, and decides to risk it; he can't advance without being agressive. "Inferno" destroys "Mirage Magician", reducing Aster's Life Points to 3000. This activates the effect of "Mirage Magician," Special Summoning a monster with 1000 or less ATK from his Deck; "Vision Hero Multiply Guy." He also acivates the effect of "Minimum Ray" from his Graveyard, placing it as a "vision" in his Spell & Trap Card Zone as he took damage. Jaden then attacks "Multiply Guy" with "Bassols" and destroys it. He Sets a card and ends his turn. Syrus states that Jaden's in the lead, and Alexis points out that they're just getting started, after all, he's fighting the Pro Duelist, Aster Phoenix. Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs. Aster Phoenix Turn 1: Aster Aster draws. He then Normal Summons "Vision Hero Minimum Ray" (1200/700) in Defense Position. Turn 2: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Masked Hero Inferno" (1600/1000) in Attack Position. "Inferno" attacks and destroys "Minimum Ray". Turn 3: Aster Aster draws. He then Normal Summons "Phantom Magician" (600/700) in Attack Position and Sets a card. Turn 4: Jaden Jaden draws. He then Normal Summons "Masked Hero Bassols" (1000/700) in Attack Position. He attacks and destroys "Phantom Magician" with "Inferno" (Aster 4000 → 3000). The effect of "Phantom Magician" activates as it was destroyed by battle, allowing Aster to Special Summon a monster from his Deck that has 1000 or less ATK. Thus, he Special Summons "Vision Hero Multiply Guy" (800/700) in Defense Position. As Aster has taken damage, he activates the effect of the "Minimum Ray" in his Graveyard, placing it face-up in his Spell & Trap Card Zone. "Bassols" attacks and destroys "Multiply Guy". Jaden Sets a card. Duel continues in the next chapter. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this chapter. Cards in italics debuted here.